


The world in the eyes of a Cannibal

by XxJoeyBunnyxX



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dreams and Nightmares, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJoeyBunnyxX/pseuds/XxJoeyBunnyxX
Summary: In a world where peace is no longer will a young cannibal survive?





	1. Chapter 1 - Where am i

_Everything is dark.._

_What happened...?_

 

_Oh i remember.. there's a war going on.._

_but.. why is it so silent and dark?_

 

"Because, young Jack, they have found you."

_Who are you? and who found me?_

"The goverment has you Jack, you're unconscious, they've frozen you."

_Frozen me?! How?!_

"I'm unable to answer that question, I have to leave now, good luck."

_W..Wait! I have so many questions! don't go yet!_

**_. . ._ **

 

_What's happening? Why is there light?_

 


	2. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uhmm
> 
> Sorry about the long wait, kinda fell out of the fandom and such..  
> Currently in the Overwatch & Inazuma Eleven fandom.
> 
> I am unable to tell you guys when I'll be updating this again!

_**. . .** _

  


_**What's happening? Why is there light?** _

  


  


I gasped as the light became brighter, almost blinding me. Blurry shapes began forming, slowly becoming figures before I realized I was looking at a large group of men from the government. I couldn't move, couldn't talk, just look.

  


_they've frozen you_

Oh that's right, my limbs must still be frozen.. 

  


"Welcome back to the world Jack, we thought lost you so we froze you to preserve you, never expected you to be alive after defrosting you.." One of the men spoke up, voice loud. _Too loud._

It drummed in my ears as I looked at him, trying my best to give him the death stare while my body remained frozen, unable to move. 

  


A woman, not too far away from the group spoke up "Sir, please leave our experiment alone, he needs to regain body functions before you can do anything plus.. I don't think you'd like to be near him when he 'defrosted' would you? He might be strapped down but you know how strong he can be!" she yelled at the man who sighed "I know.. Fine, let's leave him alone.. for now." he said as the group gathered their things before leaving.

  


' _Experiment? What do they think I am? Some type of animal? I will show them!'_

A voice rang through my head, not belonging to anyone in the room.

_  
_

_Do not worry Jack, we shall get you out of there soon..._   


  


**. . .**   



End file.
